


Good Men

by Ruquas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dead rose Hershel couldn't really imagine a future for either of his daughters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the TWD Kink Meme

After the dead rose, Hershel had little hope for his family. The world he had built for his daughters just disappeared within days. The hope to see his grandchildren playing hide and seek in the garden had disappeared with the rising dead, too. And the wish to walk Maggie and Beth to the altar was just a dream and nothing more in this new world. Hershel had given up the hope that his daughters would ever find the same happiness like he had found with his late second wife. But then Glenn came and Maggie fell in love. Hershel had been afraid for his daughter. He knew that this new world made cruel men and what these men would do with his precious daughters if they could. But Glenn wasn't one of those men. The young man loved Maggie, probably more than his own life and that was good enough for Hershel. He couldn't have hoped more even in the old world. It gave him hope. Hope for Beth, if not much.

A small sound brought him back to the present. Hershel looked up and was surprised to see Daryl standing outside his cell. The hunter looked kind of nervous and damn, that made him nervous like hell. „I have.. I want to talk to ya.“, Daryl murmured but didn't looked up from his spot on the ground. In fact, Hershel couldn't recall a time this day that Daryl actually had looked at him. „What happened?“, Hershel asked while he took his crutches. „Is there something wrong with Judith?“. Judith's temperature had been too high this morning. Maybe it got worse. But Daryl just shook his head and continued to count the cracks in the floor. „No, nothing's wrong with the lil' asskicker. I think she's getting better. I have to ask ya something.“, Daryl mumbled and it was almost to quiet to hear it. „Then ask, son. I'm not going to bite your head off.“, Hershel chuckled but went silent when he saw the sad look on the young mans face. As if Daryl knew already the answer to whatever question was in his mind. „I.. I would like to spend some time with Beth, ya know? I could teach her how to hunt. Or to get a better aim. If that's okay with ya.“, Daryl said as fast as he could and Hershel was surprised that the man could talk that fast. Hershel continued to look at the man before him. Sweat on his face, dilated pupils, nervous look and ready to bolt. At the moment the hunter looked more like an animal which got caught but still looking for a way out.

„Just to be clear, Daryl. You're asking me for my blessing to court my daughter which happens to be underage?“, Hershel asked but didn't need an answer. Daryls body told him all. Hence, he probably had looked just as nervous the day he had asked his first wife's father for his blessing to marry his only daughter! Daryl swallowed, nodded and finally looked up. There was something desperate in his eyes. „I know that I'm not the best man for Beth. And I know that I'm more than twice her age. But I could....“, Daryl almost begged but went silent. „Well, under any other circumstances ya would already shoot me by now.“, Daryl whispered and there was a strange shine in his eyes before he turned away. Amused, Hershel shook his head. „Yeah, a year ago I might have shot you. But I would have never known you like now. You're one of the best men I've know, Daryl, and I've seen a lot of good men in my life. Why wouldn't I give you my blessing to court Beth?“, Hershel said and smiled as Daryl whirled around with a somewhat shocked expression. „But Daryl, just so we're on the same side. If you ever even think about hurting my daughter, I'm going to protect her. And I will do whatever is necessary to do that. Do you understand me?“. Daryl nodded and Hershel could see a small tear escaping the young mans eyes. „Thank ya.“, Daryl whispered with a broken voice and Hershel could tell that he meant it.


End file.
